The Storm's Raven
by freakshow8778
Summary: Ororo Munroe alias Storm relizes that she's in love with Raven Darkholme,and Raven is in love with her. How will the two mutant groups take it? Will the X-Men accept Raven, and will they ever talk to Ororo again? Warning first chapter is NC-17 for explict
1. Default Chapter

"You!" she turned quickly, her white whipped around her, her eyes matched, and the wind picked up.

"Now, now Ro, let's not get upset…We both know what you want" she whispered into her ear, and brought her blue hand up to stroke the goddess' cheek.

She knew of the secret that Ororo had kept since her early teenage years, a dark, shameful and in her mind a secret worth her time, and _pleasure_. Oh what would it do to the poor students, and instructers, not to mention Ororo's nephew, to find out that Storm, the seemingly sinless aunt, teacher, and leader, was a lesbian. It would shatter everyone. Ororo let out a small, almost inaudible moan.

"You like this, don't you?" she asked.

"By the Goddess y- no!" She had almost said 'yes' almost said that the X-Men's second greatest adversary had caused the pool of warmth to form between her legs. How long had she kept this secret? Since she was thirteen, perhaps? What…or who was it that had caused all this? Was it the fact that men just didn't seem to arouse her? However, she was usually the one doing the arousing. A sudden twang of guilt filled her; she had treated Evan like some sort of…well gay, when he told her that he was in love with Pietro Maximoff. How would he feel if found out that 'Auntie O' wanted Raven Darkholme, a more deadly rival than ever, to take her, turn her into a shameful example of sinful acts?

"Liar" she shoved Ororo against a wall. A muffled grunt could be heard as her head hit the brick. There wasn't much light, just a street lamp, they could be caught easily, but the danger of it all aroused Raven even more. She pressed her lips against Ororo's bringing her into a soft, yet demanding kiss. Her lips were the softest Raven had ever felt they carried a hint of wine. When did she become this woman? She had been sure until recently, recently being ten years ago, that she was straight, she had Kurt to prove that, yet somewhere along the way she discovered her true self. Her liking for Ororo began that night, although she couldn't remember the date, nor time, one event remained in her mind; when she and Ororo were so close she could feel her breathing, short, angry breaths. She pulled away from Ororo, leaving her gasping in surprise, but this did nothing to hide the twinkle of rapture in her eyes.

_That was amazing_ she thought. She was in shock, but pleasure replaced it hastily. Her breaths were short, and fast.

"You seemed to be turned on," said Raven. She began to unbutton the Wind Riders shirt, taking her time, teasing her, however she had to use every little bit of self-control to not just rip Ororo's clothes off her, which was intensely laborious, because her arousal was going through the roof. Finally the last button was unclasped and Ororo's shirt fell to a heap on the ground.

"Raven…I swear by the Gods if you lay one finger on me I'll…" she paused; she had the woman of her dreams in her grasp, Raven just didn't know. Ororo deciding to play along, and anyway it should be fun.

"Oh…on real name basis now, are we? She morphed into X23, and preformed a rolling flip, and landed behind her, she sheathed 'her' hand claws, and with two quick motions Ororo's bra fell into the pile containing her shirt. Raven morphed back into her true form, and went back around front, she could only stare in lust, as she took in the sight of her, Ororo's breasts were bigger, and better than she had ever imagined. She grasped the left one in her hand, and ran her tongue across the chocolate colored nipple, earning her an ecstatic gasp, but this was only the tormenting stage, she circled the hard nub, leaving a moist trail. She tugged the nipple, then took it into her hot, wet mouth, and started to suck, causing it to become as hard as a pebble. Not wanting to neglect the other throbbing nub, she twisted and pinched until both sets of nipples were at maximum hardness.

"Oh Goddess…Raven…don't stop…please don't stop" moaned Ororo.

"I think you're forgetting who's in charge" but nevertheless she didn't slow down, in fact she sped up, earning her moans and short rapturous breaths, Raven decided she had toyed with Ororo enough, and pulled her mouth of off her. Ororo groaned, but her need was filled, when Raven literally ripped the last remaining articles of clothing off of her.

Ororo was now laying down on the hard, cold cement walkway, needless to say, her back wasn't appreciated this treatment.

Raven's hands teased the folds of Ororo's legs, earning her a pleading whimper. She smiled; she loved reducing the once proud Goddess to a whimpering slut. But was it only her body Raven wanted? Or was it something more, much more? Her tongue took her hands places, moving downwards. Raven felt her tongue graze across Ororo's clit; she flicked the swollen bud with her tongue.

Ororo let out loud, long, ravished moan. _'By the Goddess'_

"Don't stop…more…I want…I need…more"

Raven answered her plea when she took the Weather Witches' clit into her mouth, and put one, then two fingers inside. She was doing perfectly; sucking gently, flicking ravenously, and pumping her fingers at a perfect rhythm, everything about Raven was perfect. Ororo suddenly realized how incredibly beautiful she was. She half sat up; the sight of the sexy metamorph in between her legs was enough to pull her over the edge; her back arched slightly as she climaxed.

"RAAAVEN!" she yelled. She threw her strong legs around Raven's neck, trapping her between her legs. Ororo moaned when the last spasm of her orgasm faded, and her fell beside Raven.

She smiled at Ororo and licked her lips. "Ororo Munroe…I love you," she said with a real sincerity.

"I…I love you also Raven Darkholme"

**A/N: So what do you think? No flames…helpful criticism…tell me why I suck please. Damn I hate flames, they're useless, don't you think so?**


	2. ch2

A/N Sorry I haven't updating my comp crashed anyway I'm back and I should be updating more often. Lemon! It should calm down for a while but this has a lemony twang to it.

Ororo blinked, the memory of last night refilling her drowsy mind, she smiled that was the best night she ever had. She was rolled over on her side, and her arms were around Raven. She knew the other X-Men were probably worried sick about her, but as-of-right-now she didn't care if they saw her in this very intimate position with the leader of their archenemies. She kissed the beautiful, blue metamorph's cheek.

Raven blinked and turned her head, she smiled as soon as she saw Ororo's beautiful face. She returned the kiss and started giving her lover hickies across her neck.

Ororo searched for a zipper, a button anything to get that goddamn spandex off of Raven, she found what she was looking for, and the spandex fell off, and she tossed it behind her. She trailed her tongue across Raven's nipple, earning a moan; she took the pleading nub in her mouth and started to suck.

"Ororo…please," she moaned.

She stopped sucking on Raven's nipple, and made her way down kissing across Raven's stomach. She massaged the metamorph's clit with her tongue, Raven gasped, then let out a throaty moan.

"Ororo…mmm"

The Weather Witch took Raven's clit into her mouth and sucked. Raven's breathing was rushed. Ororo pushed one, then two, then three fingers into Raven's wet pussy.

"Oh my God…Ororo mmm…yes!" she moaned as Ororo thrust her fingers, she pulled her mouth off Raven's clit, and pulled her fingers out of her. Raven growled from the loss of pleasure but quickly regained it when she felt the goddess', her goddess' tongue in her, tasting her. Ororo thrust, Raven's pleasure pouring into her mouth.

A gruff, black haired figure stood over them. His black shirt and jeans hugged his small, but muscular form.

"Ro! What the fuck!" he yelled.

Ororo pulled her tongue out of the moaning Raven.

"L-L-Logan…I-I um…"


End file.
